Más Que Amigos
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Las calificaciones de Kagami están realmente mal y necesita mejorar o no se le permitirá jugar en la próxima Winter Cup, de modo que necesitará buscar un tutor que no tarda en encontrar gracias a la intervención de Kuroko y la simpatía de cierto rubio que no se niega a ayudarle. Pero con Kise no solo aprenderá a ser buen estudiante. [Yaoi][KagamixKise]


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear historias.**

 **One-shot participante en el evento originario de Facebook.**

 **¡Gracias, Zhena-san, por invitarme!**

* * *

 _Lalala, ¡hola, pequeños—¿o grandes?— saltamontes!_

 _Y bueh, pues yo también ya caí con la "obsesión" de KNB y como buena grafómana que soy(?), ya vengo con algo de este bello fandom gracias al evento en fb que me motivó aún más para escribir sobre esta ship. La cual, por cierto, su fecha límite era el 23 de este mes, pero como no puedo aguantar más…_

 _Desde antes me había pensado el KagamixKise, porque no sé, asdasdasd, se ven lindos juntos y mi gusto se reafirmó cuando leí en El Horóscopo Negro(?) que la compatibilidad entre Leo y Géminis—se siente como Midorima, pls— es de tres estrellas de las cinco en total, así que… :v 3._

 _Ahaha, ya escribí mucho aquí, mejor les dejo leer ya y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa uvu._

* * *

El aura de satisfacción que inundaba a todos sus compañeros de clase solo irritaba más a cierto pelirrojo que tenía un aura sombría al estar sentado en su asiento.

—Kagami-kun, ¿cómo te fue en los resultados de los parciales? —preguntó Kuroko sin malicia y sereno como siempre.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Kuroko! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sentado ahí? —dijo Kagami, sobresaltado y girando el cuerpo para ver a su amigo detrás suyo.

—Antes que tú, te vi llegar todo apagado —respondió Kuroko, desenvolviendo los dos pedazos de sándwich que serían su almuerzo.

El pelirrojo suspiró con pesar.

—Bueno, mis resultados no son los mejores y el tutor me dijo que si no subo para los del final de este trimestre, no me permitirán jugar en la próxima Winter Cup —explicó Kagami, contestando a la primera pregunta de su amigo.

— ¿En qué materias tienes problemas? —cuestionó Kuroko, ahora bebiendo de su jugo de naranja con inexpresividad, pero la mirada fija en su amigo.

—En todas —Kagami frunció el ceño.

—De verdad eres un idiota, Kagami-kun —espetó Kuroko con suavidad.

— ¡Hey! ¡No lo digas de esa forma! —gruñó Kagami, mirando mal al más bajo— En tutoría me aconsejaron que buscara un senpai para que fuera mi tutor individual.

—Podrías preguntarle a algunos de nuestros senpai del equipo —sugirió Kuroko.

—Sí, pero no creo que alguno sea bueno en todas las materias, porque no buscaré a uno para cada materia —recordó Kagami, ceñudo e inconforme.

El timbre del receso sonó, por lo que los dos chicos se quedaron callados. Qué bueno que tiempo antes el pelirrojo ya había comido sus kilos de comida diarios.

Por supuesto que como el buen amigo que es Kuroko Tetsuya, también estaba pensando en alguna forma de ayudar a su amigo ojirojo, porque para nada podían darse el lujo de que le suspendieran del equipo solo por sus calificaciones. Y aunque no lo parecía, el peliceleste tenía a varios conocidos, por más asocial que se pensara era.  
Sin embargo, no todos esos conocidos eran listos y no todos se prestarían a ayudarle a Kagami.

De entre la "Generación de los Milagros", habían solo tres estudiantes ejemplares—a Aomine ni lo tomó en cuenta porque sus notas eran peor que las del pelirrojo, además sería desastroso de cierta forma el juntar a esos dos para estudiar y Murasakibara era demasiado perezoso— : Akashi, a quién descartó casi al pensarlo no porque fuera él chico con el alter-ego que casi hirió al pelirrojo con unas tijeras, sino que el ex capitán siempre estaba muy ocupado, teniendo en cuenta lo estricto de su padre y no podría venir desde Kyoto; también estaba Midorima, pero sabiendo la forma de ser de este, las posibilidades eran nulas, además la constante rivalidad con Kagami no sería de mucha ayuda y por último, estaba Kise.  
Y por más que lo pensó, no creía que el rubio se negara a ayudar, pese a que su distrito era diferente, aunque no tan lejos e iba en diferente escuela, obviamente.

Ninguno de los que pensó eran senpai, pero el peliceleste estaba seguro sería mejor así. Incluso él podría ayudar al pelirrojo, mas la verdad, él no era tan bueno en las materias como para ser tutor de alguien.

Así que, mientras ahora luz y sombra se dirigían a los vestidores para poder entrenar un rato, como todos los días, Kuroko habló:

—Kagami-kun, ¿no importa si tu tutor es alguien de otra escuela y qué no sea tu senpai?

—Hm, yo creo que no, pero me dijeron que lo recomendado era que fuera mayor y del instituto —respondió Kagami con el gesto pensativo—. Aunque yo no tendría problemas, solo quiero alguien me ayude a pasar las jodidas materias.

—Entonces, Kagami-kun, sé de alguien que puede ayudarte —como raras veces solían suceder, Kuroko sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Quién? —Kagami le miró ligeramente desconfiado, por alguna razón y frunció el ceño.

—Lo veremos más tarde. Ahora debemos darnos prisa o la entrenadora nos castigará —repuso Kuroko con calma.

 **...**

El entrenamiento de Kaijou los había dejado a todos casi tirados del cansancio tan pronto terminaron, pero no se quejaban, así era siempre y los dejaba complacidos.

Ryota Kise estaba sentado en la banca de los vestidores, bebiendo agua con gran necesidad, porque su cuerpo hervía por el ejercicio y perlaba sudor. La mayoría de sus compañeros se estaban desnudando para ir a las duchas.

—Date prisa, Kise —ordenó Kasamatsu, dándole un zape al rubio al pasar a su lado.

—Ay —se quejó Kise con un mohín—. Ya voy, senpai, solo término mi botella de agua —dijo cuándo el otro ya se había ido directo a ducharse.

El ojimiel suspiró y sonrió, incorporándose para estirarse de brazos suavemente. Iba a comenzar a desnudarse, cuando su celular sonó; era un mensaje de su amigo peliceleste.

 _De: Kurokocchi.  
Sms: Kise-kun, ¿podemos vernos en el parque central de Tokyo?  
Me gustaría pedirte un favor._

Tan pronto el nombrado rubio lo leyó, asintió para sí mismo. Para él sería un gusto ayudar a su amigo.

 _Para: Kurokocchi.  
Sms: ¡Con mucho gusto, Kurokocchi! Estaré ahí en dos horas._

Y lo envió.

Posteriormente, pasó a desvestirse abriendo su casillero donde estaba su neceser de cosas para higienizarse.

La curiosidad lo estaba asechando, ¿qué sería lo qué Kuroko le pediría?  
Se sentía ligeramente ansioso, pero le emocionaba de cierta forma, porque volvería a ver su querido amigo y compañero luego de las vacaciones de verano. Y además, era seguro volvería a ver a cierto pelirrojo, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

 **...**

— ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez de quién se trata? —preguntó Kagami por enésima vez, mientras salían de la tienda de hamburguesas.

—Porque ya no falta mucho para que lo veas —contestó Kuroko como si nada—. Ahora vamos, seguramente nos anda esperando.

El pelirrojo hizo un puchero molesto y luego suspiró.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles sin comentar muchas cosas realmente, porque tampoco estaban tan lejos del parque central. Y cuando llegaron, vieron a cierto rubio familiar ahí, que alzó ambas manos para saludarlos mientras sonreía animadamente.

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Kagamicchi! —exclamó Kise efusivamente, aun cuando los dos chicos ya estaban frente a él.

Al segundo se le escurrió una gotita de sudor en la sien al darse cuenta de todo, ¿era una broma acaso?

—Kuroko, no me digas que él… —Kagami frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Cuando tiempo, Kise-kun —saludó Kuroko con una sonrisa, ignorando perfectamente al pelirrojo, que refunfuñó.

— ¡Vaya que se ven más fuertes! Seguro enfrentarlos ahora sería emocionante —dijo Kise con una sonrisa animada, viéndolos atentamente a ambos.

—Heh, podría decir lo mismo de ti —respondió Kagami, también con una sonrisa y correspondiendo a esa mirada.

—Bueno, ¿qué era eso que querías pedirme? —apremió Kise, viendo al peliceleste.

—Kagami-kun necesita un tutor o le suspenderán del equipo sino aprueba con un ochenta por ciento sus exámenes —empezó a explicar Kuroko, pese a la protesta del pelirrojo— y como tú, Kise-kun, siempre has sido muy bueno en los estudios, me preguntaba si podrías…

— ¡Qué no, Kuroko! —exclamó Kagami con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no? Kise-kun es una buena opción —recordó Kuroko.

—Claro, porque no. Sería divertido —aceptó Kise, evaluando la reacción del pelirrojo—. Vamos, Kagamicchi, no pongas esa cara, te aseguro que no seré tan malo —le molestó un poco al sonreír traviesamente.

—Agh, pero yo no… —bufó Kagami. Era por cuestión de orgullo que no quería que fuera precisamente uno de sus rivales quién le enseñara sobre cosas educativas, pero en fin, al menos no se trataba de cierto peliazul engreído.

— ¿Qué no te agrado, Kagamicchi? —insinuó Ryota con un mohín triste, dramatizando.

— ¿Eh? Ah, no, no es eso —refunfuñó Taiga—. Está bien, sino me queda de otra… —suspiró resignado.

—Kise-kun siempre fue bueno en sus estudios, verás que te será de ayuda, Kagami-kun —animó Kuroko con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ¡la pasaremos muy bien, Kagamicchi! —exclamó Kise y sin invitación ni pena, se abalanzó al pelirrojo para estrujarlo animadamente.

— ¡¿Qué estás…?! ¡Suéltame! —Kagami siempre se ponía algo reacio a las muestras de afecto públicamente, porque se le hacía vergonzoso, aunque si se lo preguntaba más seriamente, eso le pasaba más seguido cuando se trataba del rubio invadiendo su espacio personal.

Pero Kise simplemente rio encantado. Sería bueno para él pasar más tiempo con el pelirrojo, todavía no comprendía del todo el por qué le alegró tanto aquello, pero se daba una idea.

Kagami dejó de moverse como lombriz cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible separarse del rubio y no hizo más que ver la expresión tan feliz del chico.

Y Kuroko hizo como si no se daba cuenta de ciertas señales obvias entre ellos.

 **...**

Era viernes y Taiga apenas había llegado a su departamento y tuvo tiempo de ducharse, cuando el timbre empezó a sonar de manera animada. Era obvio saber quién era.

— ¡Hola, Kagamicchi! —saludó Kise con una sonrisa cariñosa, como si fueran los mejores amigos.

—Kise —asintió Kagami y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

— ¡Guau, tu departamento es muy bonito! Qué suerte que lo tengas para vivir solo —exclamó Kise con los ojos iluminados.

El martes que se vieron, habían decidido que era mejor que Ryota fuera a casa del pelirrojo, puesto en la casa del primero no podrían gozar de la privacidad necesaria para concentrarse en estudiar al conocer el hecho de que Kagami vivía solo.

—Pues cuando te acostumbras no es la gran cosa —Kagami se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, puedes sentarte donde quieras.

El rubio asintió y pasó al lado ajeno, dejando que este sintiera la dulce loción que usaba, quedándose embobado ligeramente; era la primera vez que olía de cerca al ojimiel, por eso mismo se quedó desconcertado al saber lo bonito de ese olor, que no por eso dejaba de ser masculino.

—Kagamicchi, ven a sentarte también —llamó Kise, ya sentado en el suelo y las cosas en la mesita.

—Ah, sí… —Kagami le sonrió y así lo hizo.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿con qué materia tienes mayores problemas? —empezó Kise con un aspecto serio, solo le faltaban los lentes y podría parecer un profesor, de no ser porque luego sonrió.

—Con Cálculo —Kagami frunció el ceño, algo abatido.

—Muéstrame tus trabajos y los exámenes que has hecho de esa materia —pidió Kise.

Algo reacio, así lo hizo el pelirrojo.

— ¡Waaa, Kagamicchi, ¿en serio sacaste el veinte por ciento?!

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡No es algo que me enorgullezca, pero esa maldita materia no es nada fácil! —expresó Kagami, molesto.

—Pero, pero, son derivadas entre otras cosas… No es tan difícil —masculló Kise.

—Para ti no lo es, idiota —gruñó Kagami—. Como sea, se supone has de ayudarme, no burlarte.

—Ya, está bien —sin embargo, Kise empezó a reírse suavemente—. No me burlo, es solo que me parece un poco irónico; eres el mejor para el basquetbol, pero en la escuela…

— ¡Ya entendí, deja de decirlo! —a Kagami le dio cierta vergüenza eso y apretó los dientes, enfurruñado cual niño.

—Pero no te enojes —Kise le picó el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo, inclinándose en la mesa—, te ves mejor sin fruncir tanto el ceño.

Kagami le miró atentamente a los ojos por el gesto. Y Ryota se dio cuenta que estaba más cerca de lo debido, no es como si le importara, pero ver tan de cerca los ojos tan firmes y seguros del primero era algo electrizante. Así que volvió a sonreír de forma torcida, alejando el dedo.

La famosa primera clase les llevó más tiempo del que estimaron; entre la paciencia que debía tener Kise con la cabeza hueca de Kagami, sobre todo. Tenían poco más de un mes hasta los próximos exámenes, pero no se confiarían para nada.  
El rubio estaba empezando a conocer varias facetas divertidas e interesantes del pelirrojo en esta primera clase que no pensó llegaría a ver, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco eran muy cercanos; simplemente habían sido rivales de juego, pero ambos se apreciaban y se tenían respeto por muchas maneras. Cabe decir que Kise le guardaba admiración al más alto, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Había muchas cosas que reconocer de Kagami; una de esas era la firme voluntad que siempre mostraba en los partidos, el compañerismo con que jugaba pese a saber que bien era la estrella del equipo, su perseverancia y las habilidades en juego. Su admiración había quedado definida luego del juego que vio entre Seirin y Rakuzan, jamás podría olvidar el modo en que Kagami se vio en ese momento, justo cuando alcanzó la forma real de la _zona_.

— ¡Kise, te estoy hablando! —Kagami agitó una hoja delante del rubio, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa idiotizada.

— ¿Eh, eh? ¿Qué cosa, Kagamicchi? —Kise parpadeó, dándose cuenta que se había quedado viendo trabajar al pelirrojo y luego su mente empezó a llenarse de él de forma bastante sospechosa, cosa que le hizo avergonzarse un poco, _¿en qué estaba pensando?_ En ese momento, se dio cuenta que sonreía, _oh, vaya_.

—Ya terminé estos ejercicios —la expresión de Kagami dejaba en claro que no creía haberlos hecho bien. Y era entendible, todavía era demasiado pronto.

Las manos del rubio sujetaron la hoja y revisaron todo debidamente, luego suspiró y alzó la mirada.

—Al menos, si esto fuera un examen, sacarías cincuenta por ciento —alentó.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua.

—Es una materia jodidamente difícil.

—Pero estoy seguro que podrás con ella, ¿o no, tigre? —Kise le sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver que creía en él.

—Sí… —Kagami le miró algo sorprendido por ese gesto. Normalmente, ese tipo de sonrisas o comentarios se lo hacían entre compañeros, en pocas palabras, con el peliceleste, pero que el rubio se lo hiciera le hizo sentir raro. Mas le gustó la sensación. De modo que le devolvió la sonrisa con ganas.

—Por hoy está bien, yo debo marcharme —Kise bostezó al incorporarse.

— ¿No sería demasiado peligroso para un modelo salir a estas horas de la noche y solo? —inquirió Kagami, enarcando una ceja y señalando el reloj de la pared que marcaba las once con cuarenta minutos.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mí, Kagamicchi? Qué amable eres —rio Kise, con una ligera burla, pero feliz por ese hecho.

— ¡No es eso! —negó Kagami y se rascó la nuca— Solo decía, además, mi departamento es bastante grande —añadió con brusquedad.

—Oh, pues, si no es molestia… —Kise sintió un retortijón en el estómago por esas palabras— Solo necesito avisarle a mi madre.

El pelirrojo asintió.

—Vale, en eso iré a preparar donde dormirás.

 **...**

La luz matinal de la mañana del sábado golpeó el rostro de Kagami con ligereza, gracias a las cortinas semi abiertas de su habitación. La cama se sentía calientita y más cómoda de lo normal, por lo que solo se reacomodó para seguir durmiendo, casi olvidándose que tenía a un invitado en su departamento.

Y de hecho, fue cuando sintió como un par de brazos lo tenían bien abrazado del torso y algo descansaba en su regazo, que el pelirrojo recordó que no estaba solo. Quitó las sábanas y soltó un alarido al encontrarse al rubio dormido cómodamente y abrazándolo como un peluche.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, KISE?! —exclamó Kagami sonrojándose unos instantes.

El nombrado rubio parpadeó, despertándose y al darse cuenta de la posición en que estaba ahora, se sobresaltó del mismo modo, separándose de un brinco, causando que terminara cayéndose de la cama al estar en la orilla.

—Auch… —Kise se talló la cabeza al sentarse en el piso— ¿No me ayudas, Kagamicchi? —preguntó con inocencia.

Esa imagen del rostro del rubio, hizo que el rubor apareciera más notorio en la cara de Kagami, porque por supuesto que lo encontró endemoniadamente apuesto así.

— ¡Deja eso, ¿quieres?! Aún no me has dicho porque te viniste a dormir en mi cama —exigió con algo de nervios, sin entender.

Más que nada estaba molesto porque tener cómodamente dormido al ojimiel cerca de él no era para nada incómodo, al contrario, se sentía suave y era algo que parecía poderse abrazar con facilidad.

—Oh, bueno, es que cuando duermo en una casa donde nunca antes he pasado, soy sonámbulo y siempre necesito abrazarme a algo —aclaró Kise, desviando la mirada con una sonrisa apenada.

— ¡Pudiste agarrar una almohada, no mi cuerpo! —regañó Kagami.

—… Siempre busco algo cómodo —masculló Kise, con el corazón acelerado al darse cuenta que lo más cómodo y seguro para él había sido el cuerpo del pelirrojo, causando que se ruborizara un poco, pero luego le sonrió con inocencia.

Kagami frunció el ceño y suspiró. Pretendiendo no haber escuchado eso o seguramente estaría más colorado que su cabello.

—Como sea, a la próxima dejaré con seguro mi cuarto —dijo más para sí mismo.

 **...**

Esto era malo, muy malo. El reloj ya marcaban las tres de la madrugada del día domingo y Kagami no podía cerrar un ojo para dormir. ¿Por qué?  
Pues bien, resulta que se olvidó de ponerle seguro a la puerta de su habitación, teniendo en cuenta que Kise volvió a quedarse a dormir en su departamento para más facilidad de ambos, luego de que fuera y regresara de su casa por ropa y les explicara las cosas a sus padres para no tener problemas.

Así que el rubio se había vuelto a colar en su habitación y justamente en su cama cuando ya estaba dormido, despertándolo. El mayor problema era quizá el hecho de que Kagami no sabía cómo carajos despertarlo —¿o tal vez era el hecho de que no quería hacerlo?—, por lo que ahí tenía a Kise bien dormido a su lado mientras se le abrazaba a su espalda como una apuesta garrapata.

Taiga frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, para quedar frente al rubio ahora. Para su mala suerte, aunque el abrazo se aflojó, el blondo volvió a apegarse a él, acomodando su rostro demasiado cerca del cuello ajeno. De modo que ahora Kagami estaba colorado al estar sintiendo la respiración suave y acompasada del otro chico en su piel.

—Este idiota —masculló y cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con aparente molestia.

Era malo para su pulso cardiaco, que estaba acelerado a mil por hora gracias a esta cercanía, al menos ya había calmado ese absurdo sonrojo de su cara, por lo menos un poco. Solo estaba serio y logró apartar más al rubio, sin despertarlo, pero ahora lo tenía frente a frente y veía ese rostro dormido a escasos centímetros.

Ahora que lo observaba detalladamente, Kise Ryota de verdad era alguien elegante y muy apuesto. Él podía parecer afeminado por esas largas, profundas y oscuras pestañas que siempre adornaban esos ojos de color miel, que siempre parecían simpáticos y animados.  
Ahora Kagami estaba realmente concentrado viéndolo. Parecía fascinado con la expresión calmada, pero sus ojos brillaban. Nunca antes había notado que el arete que usaba el rubio de cierta forma le quedaba, le sentaba bien, le daba un aspecto un tanto rebelde.  
De nueva cuenta, los ojos del pelirrojo ahora veían esos labios ligeramente entreabiertos de Kise, parecían tan suaves como un algodón, sintiendo de repente el deseo de tocarlos y probarlos.

 _¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!_ Taiga frunció los labios y negó para alejar esas ideas raras de la cabeza o en verdad empezaría a meterse en problemas. Pero entonces, Kise suspiró y ese dulce aliento le llenó la nariz; este mismo se removió y volvió a acurrucarse al pecho del pelirrojo.

 _Esta será una larga noche_ , pensó Kagami y suspiró, quedándose helado y colorado, ya sin hacer nada más para separar al rubio, pero tampoco podía dormir, porque tal parecía que sus ojos querían seguir viéndolo.

Así se pasó la noche y Kagami por fin se quedó dormido, viendo al rubio que parecía un ángel y que de alguna forma se coló en sus sueños, pero no de forma especial, más bien eran los recuerdos de todas las veces que se enfrentó a este.

El primero en despertar, fue Kise, quien suspiró y se abrazó más al cuerpo del pelirrojo, todavía soñoliento, hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaba otra vez. De modo que se tapó la boca para no soltar ninguna exclamación e intentó separarse, pero no pudo, porque el brazo de Kagami le tenía abrazado de la cintura.

— ¡! — _¿¡EH!?_ Gritó Kise en su fuero interno, ruborizándose.

Venir a meterse en la cama de Kagami—en el buen sentido de la palabra— no era algo que hubiera hecho a propósito, además sabía bien como era este chico, por ello no entendía porque lo tenía abrazado, porque incluso cuando Kise intentó separarse, ese brazo lo apretó más.  
El rubio alzó su cabeza para ver al otro chico dormir y no evitó sonreír con cierta ternura al verle.

Taiga tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, sus blancos dientes se veían un poco y su respiración era acompasada, así como su rostro estaba tranquilo.

 _Parece qué Kagamicchi también puede ser atractivo_ , pensó Ryota y acomodó sus manos en el pecho ajeno para poner ahí su quijada y verle de mejor manera.

Ya llevaba más de un año que lo conocía y de alguna forma, había veces que lo consideraba alguien atrayente, alguien a quien no podías dejar de ver una vez te acercabas. Kise era alguien que había salido con muchas chicas (y porque no decir también chicos) desde secundaria, sabía bien reconocer sus sentimientos, solo que simplemente nunca hubiera relacionado la admiración que sentía hacía Kagami con el verbo de "gustar" tampoco tenía problemas con que ello fuera dirigido hacía otro chico, como él.  
Pero ahora que lo estaba viendo dormir y era capaz de sentir la calidez del cuerpo ajeno envolverle, tal vez no tardaría en hacerlo, porque después de todo, ese pelirrojo sí que era un buen partido.

 **...**

—Kagami-kun, parece que no pudiste dormir bien —comentó Kuroko, viendo fijamente a su pelirrojo amigo, quien estaba cabeceando en el receso.

—Sí, bueno… —Kagami suspiró y recostó su rostro en el pupitre de su asiento.

La verdad era que se sentía inquieto luego de la extraña sensación que le dio ver a Kise tan resplandeciente dormir en su regazo el día de ayer y ahora, como una condena, esa imagen no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza e incluso en la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño por lo mismo.  
Al menos fue un alivio que cuando despertó ayer, el rubio ya no estuviera acostado ahí con él, además que ninguno de los dos tocó el tema y se dedicaron a seguir con la segunda materia del fin de semana.

—Veo que las clases son duras con Kise-kun —repuso Kuroko, calmado y bonito como siempre lo es él.

Kagami simplemente bufó. No se quejaba, el rubio era bueno desempeñándose como tutor y supo organizar bien el tiempo para las materias antes de los próximos exámenes parciales; como eran siete materias, usarían todo el día viernes y la mitad del sábado para avanzar con una materia, dejando la otra mitad de ese mismo día y usando todo el domingo para otra. Y de las dos semanas restantes, usarían para repasar todas.  
Kise también le había dicho que cuando tuviera más tiempo libre—dado que además de la escuela y el club de básquet, estaba su trabajo de modelo— iría entre semana para reforzar algunas cosas, pero de igual forma dependía de los repasos que Kagami hiciera para poder progresar debidamente.

Lo bueno de todo, es que Riko se mostró "comprensiva" con eso de que probablemente el as de Seirin faltaría a algunos entrenamientos por sus clases extra para no reprobar y así poder jugar para la Winter Cup. Claro, eso conllevaba a que Kagami estaría en un entrenamiento el doble de fuerte cuando estuviera de regreso para reponer los perdidos.

—Ánimo, Kagami-kun, verás que apruebas —apoyó Kuroko con una ligera sonrisa.

Sinceramente, el aprobar o no ya no era lo único que tenía preocupado a nuestro sexy pelirrojo.

 **...**

Justo cuando cerró el grifo de la ducha, el timbre comenzó a sonar estrepitosa y animadamente, causando que Taiga suspirara con resignación, porque lo había interrumpido para hacer otra actividad extra ahora que estaba en el baño.  
Esa forma de tocar ya se le empezaba a hacer familiar.  
De modo qué, solo atinó a ponerse su ropa interior y un short con la toalla en sus hombros para dirigirse a la puerta. Así abrió y se encontró al rubio, vistiendo un traje junto con su mochila escolar y la que usaría para quedarse en la casa del pelirrojo—según ellos acordaron sería mejor así, porque podrían estudiar más tiempo sin preocuparse por la hora—.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —exclamó Kise con una brillante sonrisa y como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, le saludó con un corto abrazo, pero efusivo.

—H-hey, Kise… —Kagami se sorprendió.

Fue en ese momento que Ryota sintió la ligera humedad que soltaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo, por ende, llevó la vista hacía su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que el otro estaba desnudo del torso. Y es que por saludarlo tan rápido, no notó ese pequeño detalle, así que ahora tuvo que soltarlo con rapidez para no hacer ese momento un poco raro… Pero si lo pensaba bien, no podría ser tomado como tal, dado que ellos solo eran como amigos, ¿verdad?  
Aunque eso no fue impedimento para que sus ojos color miel se deleitaran viendo lo bien formado que estaba el pelirrojo, que además se veían tan malditamente sensual con esas gotas escurriendo por sus pectorales y el inicio de la marcada "V" de su cadera qué…

— ¡Kise! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y entra de una vez! —exclamó Kagami casi como un rugido, volteándose y secándose el cabello con rapidez para disimular la vergüenza que apareció cuando se dio cuenta que el otro lo estaba devorando con la mirada.

—Ah, sí… Lo siento —Kise se rascó ligeramente la sien y desvió la vista para cerrar la puerta, adentrándose posteriormente al departamento.

Cuando hubo tomado asiento frente a la mesa, Kagami llegó poniéndose una playera negra de algodón con los mismos short de hace un momento y el cabello hacía atrás debido a que todavía estaba húmedo.  
De alguna forma, ahora para el rubio se empezaba a ver más atractivo que de costumbre.

— ¿Con qué empezaremos hoy? —preguntó Kagami, sentándose frente al ojimiel y una expresión un poco impaciente.

En serio que no le gustaba estar haciendo esto cuando podría estar entrenando ahora.

—Quita esa cara, Kagamicchi, verás que valdrá la pena el esfuerzo —amonestó Kise amablemente a la vez que se quitaba el saco y aflojaba su corbata.

—Lo sé. Pero me frustra —repuso Kagami, frunciendo el ceño.

—Valdrá la pena —repitió Kise, recargando su rostro en su mano, una vez su brazo estuvo flexionado y acomodado sobre la mesa. Sonrió de forma paciente y animada.

Para Kagami, ese gesto estuvo tan lleno de calidez y lo hizo sentir bien. De modo que se lo quedó viendo fijamente y simplemente asintió.

Esta vez estaban con biología. Y los minutos empezaron a pasar de forma rápida entre las explicaciones que daba Ryota a Taiga o le daba algún corto trabajo de comprensión.  
Tomaron un descanso para cenar, pues ambos tenían hambre y mientras el pelirrojo se encargó de preparar lo que comerían, el rubio se dedicó a revisar el avance ajeno.

—Kagamicchi, tal vez sería bueno que nos reuniéramos entre semana —aventuró Kise con un gesto serio. No es que dudara de la capacidad ajena, pero siendo sinceros, un mes y una semana era muy poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que solo en fines de semana se veían.

— ¿Tan mal estoy? —inquirió Kagami, frunciendo el ceño y resopló.

—No, pero el tiempo es muy corto. Si hubiéramos empezado desde septiembre, no estaríamos tan apretados —explicó Kise.

—Bueno…, el tutor me informó hace apenas dos semanas de la condición que me ponían —Kagami suspiró—. Pero de todas maneras, ¿no sería complicado para ti venir entre semana? —sus orbes rubíes se fijaron en el rostro ajeno.

—Sí, aunque puedo hacerme espacio y…

—Tampoco quiero que dejes de hacer tus responsabilidades por ayudarme a estudiar, Kise.

El rubio se apresuró a negar.

—Lo hago con gusto. Además, este mes estaré algo libre del modelaje y si le explico al entrenador seguro entiende —dijo, volviendo a sonreír con suavidad.

—Hah, de todos modos sería complicado para ti —insistió Kagami—. No habría problema si vivieras en el mismo distrito…

— ¿Y no puedo quedarme aquí? —preguntó Kise con inocencia, alzando ambas cejas.

—…S-supongo que no habría problema —con esa expresión, Kagami se sintió un tanto ¿motivado?, no supo descifrar lo que sintió, pero sí era un hecho que le gustó—. Pero de todos modos, tienes que ir a la escuela. Así que creo será mejor seguir así, yo igual seguiré repasando, porque no te estoy dejando todo a ti —recordó con una sonrisa.

Kise le miró y asintió.

—Vale, Kagamicchi.

Después de ello, los dos se concentraron en lo que harían. El pelirrojo tuvo ciertos problemas en algún tema de la materia, por lo que Ryota se tuvo que acomodar a su lado para señalarle mejor los detalles del mismo. Y el reloj seguía marcando el paso de los minutos y las horas.  
De verdad que todo esto era pesado, sin embargo, la presencia del rubio le quitaba algo de presión a Kagami.

A este último casi le da algo cuando sintió como el cuerpo ajeno se recargó en el propio y estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero se quedó callado al ver que Kise se quedó dormido contra su costado izquierdo, de espaldas. Este mismo tenía los brazos cruzados y el rostro un poco ladeado hacía el pelirrojo.

Kagami suspiró. De alguna manera, ahora no podía concentrarse en el maldito trabajo que estaba haciendo, ¿por qué justo ahora Kise se quedó dormido? ¿Cómo se atrevía ese modelo a mostrarle esa cara de ángel tan de cerca?

 _Ah, perfecto_ , refunfuñó Taiga mentalmente, intentando por todos los medios volver a concentrarse en lo que hacía, sin poder ignorar para nada la presencia ajena. Bien podía despertarlo o incluso cargarlo hasta el sofá, mas siendo sinceros, esa cercanía no le incomodaba para nada.  
Aunque fuera algo raro, le gustaba… Sacudió la cabeza ante ello.  
Pero tras más de media hora de tener a Kise así de cerca y con su dulce perfume perforando su nariz, el pelirrojo estaba al límite. Así que terminó mandando al diablo lo que hacía y se dedicó a verle. ¿Cómo le hacía Kise para verse así de… bien? Esas largas pestañas que tenía le daban cierto toque de androginia, pero que no le quitaba la masculinidad realmente. Incluso podía parecer un chico inocente y todo, con esa cara de ángel que tenía, cosa que no era realmente así.  
Era como un astuto zorro.  
Kagami sonrió internamente por esa comparación. Con su diestra alejó el cabello de la cara de Kise para verlo mejor y sin darse cuenta, la mirada del primero empezó a dilatarse ligeramente al estarle viendo. Empezó a seguir sus instintos; su misma mano recorrió suavemente una de esas mejillas y dejó un beso en la frente impropia con lentitud.

Y justo cuando esos labios bronceados y cálidos dejaron el pequeño ósculo, los ojos de Kise abrieron ligeramente, puesto su sueño no era realmente profundo. Al notar el gesto del pelirrojo, el rubio se ruborizó con rapidez y abrió sus ojos como platos.

— ¿K-Kagamicchi?, ¿qué haces? —las mariposas en su estómago empezaron a aletear violentamente.

El nombrado chico reaccionó y se alejó de golpe, regresando su atención a la hoja, volteando el rostro para que su rubor no se mirara. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando hizo eso? Aunque la verdad, no estaba pensando realmente…

— ¡Es tú culpa por quedarte dormido! —exclamó Kagami, completamente avergonzado y colorado.

— ¿Y por eso decidiste despertarme con un beso? —Kise parpadeó más de una vez, haciéndose el sorprendido— Que tierno eres, Kagamicchi —añadió con una dulce sonrisa, llevándose la zurda a la frente. No estaba disimulando para nada que ese gesto le encantó.

— ¡Qué no es eso! —repitió Kagami, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo delatador— Solo quise hacerlo y ya —dijo de sopetón, viéndole de refilón y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡! —Kise abrió de más sus ojos por ello. Eso sí que le tomó más de sorpresa, no pensó que el pelirrojo admitiera algo como eso tan abiertamente, parecía que en efecto, había cosas que todavía desconocía de este. Segundos después, sonrió al vislumbrar el rubor ajeno.

Por el momento, los dos jóvenes dejaron el tema. Kise no era idiota, tenía experiencia en este ámbito, pero todavía necesitaba estar seguro de ciertas cosas antes de actuar y Kagami… más que ser un idiota, era despistado. Que no por ello no se ponía a pensar en esto.

 **...**

Para Kagami fue un alivio el que el rubio ya no se hubiese metido en su cama, con eso de su sonambulismo y demás. Tal parecía que Kise ya se había acostumbrado a dormir en su departamento.

—Buenos días, Kagamicchi —saludó Kise, saliendo del baño justo cuando el pelirrojo lo hacía de la habitación.

—Oh… —Kagami bostezó con los ojos cerrados sin verlo todavía— Buenos días —cuando se volteó a verlo, tragó saliva al encontrárselo con una bata de baño, misma que dejó al descubierto el pecho y abdomen del ajeno, los cuales estaban bien formados de un modo sexy.

—El baño ya está libre —Kise le sonrió divertido, era obvio que notó su reacción al verle.

—Gracias —Kagami pasó velozmente a su lado para meterse al baño.

Era peligrosísimo para él que justamente alguien con quien compartía su departamento por unos días le empezara a parecer atractivo en demasía. O mejor dicho, Kise ya lo era, pero el pelirrojo hasta estos momentos lo comenzaba a notar.  
Hacía tiempo que Taiga no podía atender esas necesidades sexuales que todo hombre necesita gracias a que el tiempo no le alcanzaba con ello de los entrenamientos y el estudio extra, por eso es que esta situación no era muy fácil que digamos.  
Claro que tampoco es como si se fuera a violar al rubio, que eso para nada le iba, simplemente sus hormonas se alborotaban más fáciles, porque Kagami asexual no era—y menos siendo un deportista—, pese a su pudor notable y si algunos creían que era virgen, era por lo reservado que era en esos temas.

Después del desayuno, ambos chicos continuaron con las clases extra y mientras Kagami se dedicaba a lo suyo, Kise aprovechó de igual forma para hacer sus tareas pendientes. Luego de ello, también le ayudó al pelirrojo con algunas cosas de la tarea que no entendiera.  
En todo el día, ninguno mencionó nada de lo sucedido ayer y para no aburrirse con el tema de las clases, decidieron salir un rato a jugar basquetbol en alguna cancha cercana. Resultó ser un juego bastante divertido, era diferente a cuando Kagami jugaba un "uno contra uno" con Aomine en las veces que se veían, que no eran muchas—él también tenía problemas con sus exámenes (o algo así le contó Kuroko) y por ello tampoco podía salir tanto, sobre todo porque Momoi era quién sería tu tutor—. La noche se hizo presente y los adolescentes regresaron al departamento del pelirrojo para bañarse y darle una repasada más a la nueva materia luego de cenar.

Ya eran alrededor de las doce y media, Kagami estaba quedándose dormido cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió si sigilo, no hizo caso, porque pensó se trataba ya de su mismo sueño, hasta que sintió el peso de la cama aumentar a su lado. Dado que sabía no estaba solo, fue fácil saber quién era.

—Pero, ¡¿qué estás haciendo, Kise?! —exclamó sin el mínimo tacto, además, no creía él otro siguiera con su "sonambulismo".

—No puedo dormir, Kagamicchi —se quejó el aludido, ya bien tapado con las cobijas ajenas, pese a que el otro lo estaba empujando—. Además, hace mucho frío —Kise hizo un mohín.

— ¡Ese no es mi problema! ¡Sal de mi cuarto! —gruñó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos, Kagamicchi, sí tu puedes darme besos mientras duermo, yo también puedo dormir contigo —puntualizó Kise con una sonrisa picara.

—… ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —Kagami se puso colorado unos segundos, luego le fulminó con la mirada— Y-ya te dije que eso fue porque…

—Porque quisiste hacerlo, ¿no? —Kise enarcó una ceja, todavía sonriendo— Así que yo también quiero dormir contigo —repuso como si fuera obvio, diciéndolo en el buen sentido de la palabra.

— ¡Pero esta sigue siendo mi casa, Kise!

—Moo, Kagamicchi, pero yo soy tu famoso modelo invitado, debes tratarme mejor —dramatizó Kise.

— ¡Eso no te da derecho a dormir en mi cama conmigo! —insistió Kagami.

Sin embargo, Kise cerró los ojos, ignorándolo hermosamente y con una sonrisa.

Al pelirrojo se le escurrió una gota de sudor en su sien y suspiró con resignación por esa falsa actuación.

—Más te vale no hacer nada raro… —advirtió Kagami con brusquedad, enfurruñado, dándose la vuelta. _¿Por qué no pude negarme, mierda? Esto es malo, esto es malo, ¿qué está pasando conmigo?_

—Lo siento, Kagamicchi, es tu culpa por demostrarme lo cálido y lindo que puedes llegar a ser —susurró Kise de forma inaudible y seria, luego volvió a sonreír para cerrar los ojos.

Gracias al otoño, el ambiente era algo frío, nada comparado al invierno, pero esa misma causa hizo que en medio del sueño de ambos chicos, terminaran buscando el calor del otro en un fuerte y firme abrazo, en el que Kagami rodeó el cuerpo del rubio y este último se resguardó en su regazo, rodeándole de igual manera.  
Y así, el frío quedó en el olvido.

 **...**

El primero en despertar, fue Kise, quien sonrió complacido al sentirse abrazado de esa forma por el pelirrojo, por lo que prefirió no levantarse y seguir envuelto en ese confortante calor que Kagami era capaz de brindarle. Era la primera persona que le brindaba esa sensación de bienestar y comodidad con esa intensidad.  
Así que, aunque no siguiera teniendo sueño realmente, el rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de esa compañía. A él no le llevó tanto tiempo empezar a definir lo que estaba comenzando a sentir ahora por el pelirrojo; no solo era admiración y por supuesto que una vez aceptada esa parte, no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que ese sentimiento fuera correspondido. Cosa que por donde veía, no sería tan imposible y después de todo, él era Ryota Kise, un famoso modelo guapísimo y ni las mujeres le decían que no, ¿verdad?

Cuando Kagami despertó, la vergüenza le atacó unos segundos al darse cuenta de la forma en que estaba con el rubio; abrazándolo y teniéndolo tan cerca, que podía sentir como la respiración ajena golpeaba suavemente su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer.  
Suspiró y frunció el ceño al verlo. Él no sabía que Kise ya estaba despierto y que ahora probablemente se estaba haciendo el dormido para saber qué haría el otro.  
Taiga no pudo contener el impulso de volver a acariciarle el cabello para hacerlo hacía atrás y así admirar mejor ese bello rostro de largas pestañas. Lo hizo lo más suave que pudo con sus toscas y pesadas manos; deslizó su mano por la mejilla del rubio y esta vez no pudo contenerse a acariciarle los labios con su dedo pulgar, como si quisiera abrirlos. Se sorprendió de golpe y su corazón se aceleró cuando esos labios apresaron su dedo, chupándolo lentamente. Y un ramalazo de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo en un estremecimiento hasta su entrepierna.  
Ahora sabía que no debió quitarle importancia a sus necesidades sexuales anteriormente.  
Y es que Kagami era alguien bastante apasionado, que una vez metido en algo, no podía controlarse y si esto seguía así…

Lo reafirmaba el hecho de que ahora no tuvo ni tiempo para pensar y terminó pegando sus labios lentamente a la boca contraria en un inocente beso. Mismo que cuando fue correspondido, hizo ademán de separarse, pero las manos de Kise le sujetaron del rostro para profundizar aquel primer ósculo entre ellos, volviéndolo poco a poco más apasionado, hasta que sus respiraciones empezaron a acelerarse, causándoles jadear cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto de la manera más bella.

—Ngh… —Kise soltó un ligero quejido cuando la rodilla del pelirrojo le rozó la entrepierna.

Por ese sonido, Kagami sintió la excitación empezar a apoderarse de él, de modo que si no se detenía ahora, ya no podría hacerlo después y las consecuencias que eso podría traer no podían ser muy buenas para ninguno. Además, dejando de lado que eran dos hombres, se supone esto era por sus clases extra, no porque fueran amigos con derecho o algo.  
No veía al rubio de esa manera… ¿o sí lo hacía? ¿Desde cuándo?  
Pero este no era el momento para pensar en ello o en verdad no podría pararse, no quería arruinar una buena amistad por un calentón de momento—o eso quería creer que era en su caso, debido a la abstinencia de dos semanas—.

Así que de golpe, se separó, chocando con la pared y empujando al rubio de los hombros.

— ¿Eh? —Kise estaba ruborizado, respirando irregularmente, le tomó desprevenido aquello, así que miró descontento al pelirrojo. ¿Por qué se detenía? ¿Qué no veía que él también estaba completamente dispuesto a continuar con aquello?  
Claro, tampoco es como si fuera a tener sexo con él así de rápido, sobre todo porque sería su primera vez con un hombre—aunque mucho antes ya hubiera experimentado algún faje con cierto peliazul—, pero le estaba dando luz verde al otro. Era obvio que él también lo quería, sino no hubiera permitido ese beso, cual por cierto fue espectacular. Nunca hubiera pensado que el pelirrojo besara así de bien.

Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo siquiera, Kagami se le adelantó.

—Lo mejor será que no te vuelvas a quedar en mi departamento, Kise —dijo con el ceño fruncido, haciéndolo lucir molesto y quizá lo estaba, pero no con el rubio. Estaba por levantarse, mas la mano ajena le detuvo del brazo.

— ¿Por qué no, Kagamicchi? —a Kise se le descompuso la expresión por ello. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Porque no está bien, Kise. Porque no vamos a arruinar nuestra amistad por esto —repuso Kagami, viéndolo.

—No estamos arruinando nada, Kagamicchi, porque yo también lo quiero —espetó Kise, con cierta molestia, ¿acaso el pelirrojo pensaba que estaba jugando?

—No sabes lo qué dices —Kagami se soltó del agarre ajeno para finalmente incorporarse—. Solo estás siendo mi tutor, no va a pasar nada más —sentenció.

El rubio frunció el ceño, ahora sí de verdad molesto, sobre todo porque esas palabras también estaban dañando su ego, siendo que nunca antes lo habían rechazado, al menos no sentimentalmente hablando.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Kise le enfrentó con frialdad, ahora sí no se veía la persona amable y simpática de siempre— Kagamicchi, ni siquiera las mujeres me dicen que no.

Pero el pelirrojo también tenía un ego alto y se tomó esas palabras como si lo estuvieran tomando como si fuera cualquier persona. Cosa que si lo analizaba bien, no debía importarle, sin embargo, por alguna razón que fuera Kise el que se las dijera, le molestó mucho más.

—Yo no soy ninguna mujer y te digo que no pasará nada más, por ello mismo será mejor no sigas quedándote a dormir aquí —repitió Kagami, viéndolo con el gesto firme, saliendo de la habitación.

Kise frunció el ceño, más que molestarse, sintió un dolor inexplicable en el pecho. Bueno, se había dejado llevar; realmente esas no eran las palabras que le quiso decir, porque no consideraba al pelirrojo como uno del montón de todas sus fans. Pero tal parecía que Kagami no solo le hizo experimentar lo que era perder por primera vez aquella vez que se enfrentaron en Kaijou por la práctica, sino también lo que era ser rechazado.  
Bajó la cabeza solo para que su cabello le cubriera los ojos, que involuntariamente se cristalizaron.

Esto era seña que Kagami le estaba gustando más de lo Kise creía. Quizá solo fue necesario que pasara mucho más tiempo con él para que sus sentimientos empezaran a florecer por completo.

Y Taiga estaba igual. No solo era él hecho de que probablemente Ryota sí que le estaba gustando, sin importar si eran ambos hombres, sino porque gracias al fuerte contacto de hace unos momentos, casi le crece una erección, pero no podía permitirse él llegar a más con el rubio. Tal vez el mismo motivo era eso mismo: Kise empezaba a gustarle y por ello es que no pudo simplemente tener sexo con él, porque tampoco era un pervertido como cierto peliazul.  
Kagami si bien no era virgen, tampoco iba a acostarse con cualquiera y a cada momento, la mayoría de las veces prefería masturbarse.

Suspiró. Este día iba a ser difícil.

 **...**

Ahí estaba Taiga, caminando por los jardines de la preparatoria luego de haber comido sus kilos de comida. Se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol y suspiró profundamente.

No se quitaba de la cabeza ese bendito y delicioso beso que compartió con Kise, ¡¿por qué no podía?! ¡Solo había sido un beso! Solo un beso, no era para que estuviera tan desconcentrado. Y aunque se estuviera haciendo a la idea del motivo, bueno… Desde el domingo, no quedaron en muy buenos términos.  
Ese día estudiaron como siempre, pero Kise se mostró bastante frío y distante, aunque al despedirse se mostró normal. Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema y Kagami de igual forma se comportó distante, generando un ambiente de incomodidad.

En la tarde, al estar entrenando, si bien pudo concentrarse debidamente, tan pronto su cuerpo y mente estuvieron desocupados, ahí iba otra vez a pensar en Kise, en el beso que se dieron y en la expresión que este hizo cuando, prácticamente lo rechazó.  
Tan ensimismado estaba en eso—y aunque no lo hubiese estado— que no se percató que Kuroko lo estudiaba con la mirada como solo este podía.

El peliceleste estaba enterado de las cosas, claro, Kise había ido a su casa para desahogarse con este. Y de verdad creía que el pelirrojo era un tonto despistado, tal parecía que tenía que darle un empujón para que de una vez se diera cuenta que el rubio no lo estaba viendo como una conquista más.

 **...**

Era bastante tarde cuando Kise salió de Kaijou y, pese a la estación de otoño, en las noticias habían pronosticado lluvias para esta semana, pero aun así se confío y no llevó su paraguas. De modo que ahora estaba corriendo en las calles, todo empapado por el agua e intentando cubrirse con su mochila. Qué mal que hoy no tuvo ninguna sesión de fotos o algo, sino seguramente se hubiera venido con su hermana y se hubiera ahorrado el mojarse.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se desvistió para meterse a bañar con agua caliente. Esperaba que de verdad esto no le hiciera mal, porque como odiaba enfermarse, ya que le complicaba mucho el hacer sus actividades. Y sería todavía más fastidioso cuando estuviera con las tutorías de cierto pelirrojo.

Kise suspiró al recordar a Kagami.

Todavía le dolía el pecho tras lo ocurrido el domingo… De haber sabido que el pelirrojo iba a reaccionar así, mejor no hubiese correspondido… Pero no, él no era de aguantarse lo que sentía.  
Además, ¿por qué Kagami si podía hacerlo y él no?  
Bueno que como le había dicho Kuroko, seguramente la reacción del pelirrojo tal vez tuvo que ver con que las cosas iban bastante rápido. Al menos, en el aspecto romántico, en el cual Taiga realmente era un tonto despistado y se necesitaba ser lento o bien directo. O quizá, hubo otro motivo desconocido del por qué reaccionó así. Fuera como fuera, Kise sabía que su amigo peliceleste no se equivocaba.

Pero no sabía cómo proceder con Kagami, no era lo mismo que ligar con una chica e incluso si lo intentara así, estaba seguro que solo empeoraría las cosas. Y ese chico… a veces resultaba ser impredecible.

Ya vería la forma de hacerle ver al pelirrojo que él no lo estaba tomando como un experimento ni simple aventura, porque además, tampoco es que fuera un ligón.

...

Kise se limpió la nariz antes de tocar el timbre perteneciente al departamento de Kagami.  
El resfriado le atacó y no porque se mojara el miércoles, sino porque ayer de igual manera se confío y le pasó lo mismo, así que ahora ahí tenía las consecuencias.

Como si no fuera bastante malo que todavía le doliera el rechazo y ahora esto, perfecto.

—Kagamicchi —saludó, intentando sonreír cuando el pelirrojo le habló.

El nombrado chico estuvo sereno un rato, pero tras ver al rubio, su expresión se tornó un poco preocupada.

—Kise, sí estabas enfermo, pudiste decirme —dijo Kagami—. Debiste quedarte en casa a descansar con esa gripe.

—Solo es un resfrío, nada más. No pasa nada —Kise sonrió ligeramente y una vez el pelirrojo le dejó pasar, así lo hizo.

—Vale, hice de cenar, ¿quieres un poco? —ofreció Kagami, tratando de comportarse lo más normal posible e ignorando los ligeros nervios que tenía.

—Hm, supongo que me vendría bien comer un poco —contestó Kise y tosió ligeramente. Él también se sentía un poco nervioso, pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar.

Esa noche fue un tanto incómoda, no porque ambos no quisieran estar juntos, sino porque parecía que querían decirse más cosas que simplemente hablar sobre las materias de la escuela. Pero tal parecía que ninguno podía, uno porque Kise realmente se sentía cansado y Kagami, él no era bueno con las palabras, no tenía la delicadeza necesaria.

Debido a que tal y como el pelirrojo dijo la semana pasada, Ryota no se quedaría a dormir en su departamento, así que tuvieron que despedirse más temprano que de costumbre.

—De acuerdo, entonces mañana continuaremos, Kagamicchi —finalizó Kise, forzando una sonrisa y estornudó, tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo desechable.

Kagami le miró por casi un minuto en silencio. Estaba preocupado, la verdad, pero simplemente no pudo pedirle que se quedara.

—Está bien, repasaré un poco más el tema todavía.

El rubio asintió, limpiándose la nariz, mirándole de forma aprobatoria.

Fue así como Kise se fue del departamento y Kagami intentó concentrarse lo más que podía en la materia, sin mucho éxito gracias a la preocupación.

 **...**

Ya era sábado, a eso de las nueve la mañana y Kagami ya estaba completamente despierto e incluso estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente.

Suspiró cuando vio al rubio, quién continuaba enfermo.

—En serio, Kise, deberías descansar. Podemos recuperar las clases entre semana e incluso yo podría ir a tu casa —dijo Kagami.

Kise frunció los labios y negó.

—Estoy bien, Kagamicchi, no te preocupes —luego le sonrió y se limpió la nariz.

Su cuerpo todavía se sentía agotado, no como ayer, gracias a la medicina del doctor, pero la gripe no se la pasaría hasta quizá dentro de dos días.

—Estaba por desayunar, ¿gustas? —invitó Kagami, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Sí, gracias —Kise asintió y le sonrió más amplio.

Este día parecía que estaban un poco mejor, es decir, su relación casi podía estar como en un inicio. Pero el pelirrojo todavía se sentía algo nervioso. Ya no tenía las hormonas disparadas como hace una semana gracias a las buenas masturbaciones que llegó a darse con su habilidosa mente—misma que era la culpable de que ahora se pusiera nervioso con el rubio, porque justamente en él estuvo pensando— y ahora se podría decir que esa casi fisiología estaba controlada.

Así lo hicieron, desayunaron y después de que Kagami lavara los trastos, retomaron las clases con las materias pendientes.

Kise estaba bastante conforme con el avance del pelirrojo, tal parecía que si puso mucho de su parte en esforzarse con los repasos, porque se notaba el progreso. No era como si fuera el chico más inteligente, pero por lo menos sus conocimientos ya ameritaban a un setenta por ciento en las materias que hasta ahora llevaban, incluso con cálculo—pero esta última lo máximo sería un seis, pero Kagami seguría esforzándose—, mas no se confiarían.

Tomaron un descanso en el que el pelirrojo se metió a duchar, dejando a Kise viendo la televisión y tomando sus medicamentos. El tiempo estaba frío, tal parecía que volvería a llover por los frentes fríos que atacaban el país, pero esperaba que no fuera cuando tuviera que irse, pues no quería que su gripe empeorara y tampoco quería incomodar con su presencia al pelirrojo. Y es que con la gripe todavía no podía ponerse en orden para saber qué hacer.

Cuando Taiga salió, se sintió conmovido al encontrar a Ryota completamente dormido en el sillón, de verdad que ese chico necesitaba un descanso. Por eso mismo es que no se atrevió a despertarlo y decidió empezar la segunda materia del fin de semana por su propia cuenta, que era inglés. No era tan difícil realmente, lo único que siempre se le complicó fue la escritura de esta.  
En más de una ocasión se acercó al rubio para cerciorarse de si no tenía fiebre, pero estaba normal, solo su nariz estaba un poco sonrojada por la misma congestión y de tanto limpiarla.

 _Tal vez hoy debería dejar que se quede aquí_ , pensó Kagami con un suspiro y le acarició ligeramente los cabellos rubios con un cariño diferente al de un amigo.  
Era tan inexperto en esto del amor, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera a Kise, porque sí, lo quería. Le gustaba, ya lo había aceptado.  
Aunque otra cosa era admitirlo y no sabía cómo abordar el tema, que no por ese simple hecho significaba que debía declararse, ¿o sí? Pero sentía que de todos modos ellos tenían algo de qué hablar.

Kise terminó despertándose a eso de las ocho y media, sobresaltado mirando a su alrededor y encontrándose a Kagami preparando la cena.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —exclamó Kise, apenado y con un mohín lastimero— ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!

—Porque necesitabas descansar, por eso —respondió Kagami como si fuera obvio.

— ¡Pero se supone debía ayudarte con inglés también! —recordó Kise con un puchero y luego tosió.

—No pasa nada, yo avancé lo que pude, Kise. Mañana podemos seguir —calmó Kagami, sin darle mucha importancia realmente—. ¿Quieres cenar?

El rubio suspiró resignado y después se limpió la nariz.

—Bueno, ya continuaremos mañana —aceptó a regañadientes—. Y a lo otro, no, gracias, Kagamicchi. Ya debo volver a casa antes de que el último tren se vaya —contestó Kise sonriendo con dulzura.

Ahora el pelirrojo volvió a observarlo y luego de pronto puso más atención en preparar la cena de la que debería.

—P-podrías quedarte hoy, parece que va a llover fuerte —ofreció Kagami como si nada.

El corazón de Ryota aceleró por ello. De cierto forma eso causó emoción en él, pero no podía aceptar, no era un buen momento y no creía quedarse tranquilo si dormía en casa del chico que ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro le gustaba. Y mucho menos estando enfermo.

—No es necesario, Kagamicchi, pero gracias —Kise le miró fijamente casi con seriedad—. Además, sería una molestia porque estoy enfermo —sonrió como si nada—. Me iré yendo ya, Kagamicchi, ¡adiós!

Se despidió alzando una mano y con rapidez, agarró su mochila y suéter para salir del departamento, no dándole tiempo al pelirrojo de seguir insistiendo, dejándolo atónito.

—Supongo que después de todo, no volvimos a la normalidad —masculló Kagami, bajando la mirada para continuar preparando la cena.

Y sí, el pelirrojo se sentía con deseos de ir por Kise para prácticamente obligarlo a quedarse en su casa para cuido de su salud, por lo que cuando la lluvia empezó, ese deseo se intensificó en demasía. Tanto así, que Taiga comió más rápido de lo normal.

Decidió no pensar en ello y se puso a leer sus revistas deportivas, una vez lavó los trastos. Pero no surtía tanto efecto, así que empezó a jugar vídeo juegos.  
Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, porque su mente no le permitía el pensar o concentrarse en algo más que no fuera Kise, para su mala—¿o buena?— suerte. De todos modos, no se dio por vencido, además no creía el rubio de verdad quisiera quedarse en su casa, sino no se hubiera ido así de rápido y si lo pensaba mejor, seguía sin ser buena idea.

Kagami suspiró por enésima vez en esa noche. Este día estaba suspirando mucho más que toda la semana junta.

—Será mejor que duerma —se dijo a sí mismo.

Así que así lo hizo, intentando hacer caso omiso de esa vocecita en su mente que le decía que dejara de ser tan sonso y orgulloso para que fuera por Kise.  
Logró hacerlo casi por completo, pero cuando ya estuvo en pijama y metido en su cama, su celular empezó a sonar estrepitosamente.

— ¿Diga? —respondió Kagami, frunciendo el ceño y algo molesto. Contestó tan rápido, que no vio el identificador de llamadas.

—Kagami-kun —dijo Kuroko en la otra línea.

— ¿Kuroko? ¿Por qué diablos llamas a esta hora? —refunfuñó Kagami, bostezando.

—Kise-kun está en problemas —contestó Kuroko con su habitual serenidad.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! —oír eso fue suficiente para que a Kagami se le fuera el completo sueño y hasta se incorporó de la cama más rápido que un parpadeo— ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

Hubo un corto silencio tras la otra línea que impacientó al pelirrojo e iba a hablar otra vez, pero Kuroko retomó la palabra.

—Estaba en el automóvil con mi madre y vi a Kise-kun desde lejos siendo acosado por unos tipos. Como está enfermo y está lloviendo, él no podrá hacer mucho.

Fue como si un fuego incontrolable se encendiera en todo el cuerpo de Kagami, que apretó con más fuerza su celular. Iba a machacar a golpes a esos tipos si le hacían algo al rubio.

— ¡¿Y dónde está?!

—Una cuadra antes de llegar a la estación del tren de Shibuya —respondió Kuroko automáticamente—. Kagami-kun, por favor, ve a ayudarlo. Yo todavía estoy atrapado en el tráfico con mi madre.

—Vale, eso haré —aceptó Kagami sin dudar y colgó.

Con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo de más de un metro noventa le permitió moverse, se cambió el pants de la pijama por unos jeans y se calzó su par de tenis—esos que Aomine le regaló hace un año que se conservaron muy bien— sin preocuparse por cambiarse la camisa de fieltro y algodón que formaba parte de su conjunto para dormir. Buscó un abrigo, agarró su cartera y celular de un manotazo para así salir corriendo de su departamento.

 **...**

—Diablos, ¿por qué no contestas, hermana? —lloriqueó Kise con un mohín.

El chico de ojos miel estaba sentado en la parada del tren, cubriéndose allí de la lluvia, pues para su mala suerte, no logró alcanzar el último que salía para su distrito. Ahora estaba intentando llamar a su hermana mayor para ver si podía ir por él, que no quería pasar la noche ahí y mucho menos molestar a Kagami. Aunque si no encontraba un modo de regresar a su casa, tal vez terminaría pidiendo la ayuda de Kuroko.

Mientras, el aguacero seguía cayendo a cantaros, como si quisiera perforar el suelo de cemento con las gotas que caían con semejante presión. Para desagracia de todo esto, el viento era bastante fuerte y eso hacía que varias gotas golpearan a Ryota, que suspiraba molesto por ello, mas no quería moverse de su lugar porque esos asientos eran cómodos y los prefería antes del frío suelo.

—Ah, mierda… No quiero enfermarme más —masculló con un puchero y cubriéndose lo mejor que podía con su abrigo azul y su bufanda roja.

Kise estaba empezando a dormitar en el asiento, cabeceando ligeramente mientras veía las vías del tren en soledad, todas mojadas por la lluvia. Todavía seguía intentando llamar a su hermana e incluso llamó a las demás y a su madre, pero parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para no responder al celular.  
Sí que tenía mala suerte el día de hoy.  
Y su cuerpo se estremecía, porque el frío le estaba pegando más duro, pese a que estaba cubriéndose bien.

Con ardua paciencia, esperó una hora más sin obtener respuesta alguna todavía.

—Será mejor que pida ayuda a Kurokocchi —suspiró Kise, ahora viendo los contactos de su celular. No había visto a su amigo desde aquella vez que le buscó para desahogarse, pero estaba seguro no le negaría la ayuda.

Sin embargo, antes de que pulsara el botón para llamar al peliceleste, una conocida y ronca voz familiar interrumpió el lugar solo.

\- ¡Claro!

El nombrado muchacho se quedó impresionado, con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando vio a Kagami llegar corriendo, completamente empapado y la respiración agitada.

—Kagamicchi, ¿qué…? —pero Kise no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar, pues las manos ajenas le sujetaron de los hombros, haciendo que se incorporara para verlo fijamente.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te hicieron nada?! —preguntó Kagami, entre jadeos por la respiración acelerada. Y es que luego de recibir la llamada, corrió las siete cuadras de donde vivía hasta la terminal del tren, puesto donde el peliceleste dijo vio al rubio, no hubo seña.

— ¿Quiénes? —Kise frunció el ceño, desconcertado— Kagamicchi, ¿por qué has venido? Y estás todo empapado —sin pensarlo, se sacó la bufanda para intentar secar el cabello ajeno y parte de la cara impropia.

—Los tipos eso qué… —intentó explicarse Kagami, pero tras comprobar con la mirada de que el ojimiel no tenía idea de qué hablaba, entendió que había sido vilmente engañado— Ya me las pagarás, Kuroko —farfulló con un tono bajo y amenazante, sin que el otro chico le escuchara gracias al ruido del aguacero.

—No entiendo, Kagamicchi —Kise todavía veía al pelirrojo sin entender del todo.

—Olvídalo, Kise, mejor vámonos de aquí ya —espetó Kagami con un suspiro y frunció el ceño. _Pero qué bueno que estás bien_ , pensó, sonriendo discretamente.

— ¿A dónde?

—A mi departamento, tal parece que el tren ya no vendrá, ¿no?

—… ¿Es decir que viniste corriendo bajo la lluvia por qué estabas preocupado por mí? —insinuó Kise con la mirada iluminada y empezó a sonreír.

—Ah, hum… pues… —Kagami desvió la mirada, avergonzándose un poco.

—Kagamicchi, realmente eres muy tierno —aseguró Kise con una enorme sonrisa.

—C-cállate y vámonos —refunfuñó Kagami, ruborizado por ello. Y sin esperar, se dio la vuelta tomando de la muñeca al rubio para empezar a caminar.

Pero la felicidad que Ryota sentía ahora, era mucho más grande que su gripe y el aguacero juntos. Y con la seguridad restaurada en la relación con el pelirrojo, no dudó y deslizó su brazo para sujetarle de la mano.  
El pelirrojo le miró de reojo y el rubio le sonrió torcido, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño y avergonzarse todavía más, pero no se separó del agarre, al contrario, entrelazó sus dedos. Eso sorprendió a Kise, quien se ruborizó ligeramente, mas su sonrisa se tornó dulce.  
Tuvieron que abordar un taxi para regresar al edificio departamental donde estaba el hogar de Kagami, puesto el aguacero no parecía detenerse y para nada el primero arriesgaría la salud de Kise. Y gracias a la oscuridad del automóvil donde iban, los chicos no se soltaron de las manos, aunque uno estaba todavía un poco sonrojado y a otro no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

Una vez llegaron al departamento perteneciente al pelirrojo, Kise lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Gracias, Kagamicchi! —exclamó Kise, rozando su mejilla caliente contra la húmeda ajena.

—E-estoy mojado, te hará mal, idiota —replicó Kagami, avergonzándose otra vez, ya sin sonrojarse, pues hasta le sujetó de la cadera.

—Está bien, no importa. De todos modos, el medicamento parece que está empezando a hacerme efecto ya —animó Kise con efusividad en la mirada.

—… —la mirada del rubio expresó tanta felicidad, que Kagami solo atinó a fruncir el ceño. Posteriormente, dejó una caricia en la mejilla ajena— Iré a cambiarme. Puedes tomar prestada mi ropa para dormir hoy.

Kise asintió y le soltó lentamente.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular cuando el pelirrojo se adelantó para secarse y probablemente volverse a bañar gracias a la gran mojada que se dio.

 _De: Mamá.  
Sms: ¿Qué pasó, cariño?  
Disculpa que no contestáramos, como Kuroko-kun nos avisó que te quedarías con él este fin de semana, tus hermanas y yo decidimos viajar para ver a tu padre._

Al rubio se le escurrió una gotita de sudor por su sien.

—Con qué Kurokocchi… —suspiró y luego negó, sonriendo— Así que eso lo explica todo. Bueno, agradezco tu ayuda.

Se apresuró a responder el mensaje de su madre y a continuación, le envió uno a su amigo peliceleste.

 **...**

 _De: Kise-kun.  
Sms: ¡Gracias, Kurokocchi! ¡Te debo una!_

El chico de cabellos celestes estaba terminando de cenar cuando leyó el mensaje y no evitó el sonreír de manera cómplice.

Ahí estaba el empujón que sus amigos necesitaban, sobre todo, para Kagami.

 _Para: Kise-kun.  
Sms: Disfruta tú noche, Kise-kun. Me cuentas los detalles después._

Tecleó la respuesta y la envió.

Se iba a meter a duchar para luego dormir, pero otro mensaje más le llegó.

 _De: Kagami-kun.  
Sms: ¡Ya me las pagarás el lunes, Kuroko!_

Pero al chico no le daba miedo aquello y después de todo, lo que hizo fue en beneficio para sus dos amigos. Mas por si las moscas, tenía a Nigou de su lado.  
El mencionado cachorro ladró haciendo eco a sus pensamientos y Kuroko sonrió para cargarlo.

 **...**

Sí Kagami no replicó cuando vio al rubio acostado en su cama, fue porque este se veía rojo, porque después de todo, el frío de la noche si le sentó mal a su gripe y eso podía ser realmente peligroso.  
Por ello, luego de que enviara un mensaje a su amigo peliceleste, se dispuso a cuidar de Kise, preparando los parches húmedos que tenía en su botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño, así como la medicina que el chico ya traía.

—Solo necesito descansar, Kagamicchi, no te preocupes —intentó calmarle Kise, con un tono tierno.

—No digas nada, duérmete mejor —ordenó Kagami con calma, poniéndole el parche al rubio en la frente—. ¿Quieres agua? Esta tibia.

Kise asintió y se inclinó en la cama, como pudo al apoyarse con sus codos. Tenía vistiendo un pantalón de franela y una playera de algodón, ambos del mismo color gris, pero eran bastante cálidas. Le quedaban un poco flojos, pero de ahí, la talla estaba bien para él.  
Sorbió del popote con bastante sed, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Luego se volvió a recostar.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, Kagamicchi. Estaré bien, solo necesito mis medicamente y ya —insistió Kise, frunciendo el ceño algo apenado.

—Sí tengo, debí alcanzarte antes para convencerte —replicó Kagami de sopetón.

Los ojos miel del rubio le quedaron viendo un buen rato y luego la mano de este le acarició el rostro.

—De todos modos llegaste por mí y más vale tarde que nunca —rio Kise ligeramente.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso fue… —Kagami frunció el ceño.

—Kurokocchi te llamó, ¿verdad? —Kise le miró comprensivamente.

— ¡Aunque no me hubiera llamado hubiera ido por ti! —exclamó Kagami, apresuradamente, para que el rubio no pensara que no le importaba. Porque no era así, la verdad es que sí le importaba y mucho.

Kise se sorprendió por ello, pero segundos después, sonrió. Esas palabras le provocaron tanta calidez y le dio gracia ver el rubor que cubrió al pelirrojo tras eso.

— ¿Es serio, Kagamicchi?

Taiga suspiró. Ya era hora de enfrentar sus sentimientos, pese a la vergüenza que pudiera sentir al hacerlo, ya se le pasaría.

—Sí. Estaba preocupado por ti, muy preocupado… —su mano acarició la ajena que todavía le tenía de su mejilla, dándole un apretón— Aquella vez… hace una semana… Lo siento, realmente no quise comportarme así.

—Kagamicchi… —ahora sí, Kise de verdad se quedó sorprendido y encantado. Las palabras ajenas salieron un poco atropelladas, pero las entendió perfectamente.

—El beso, bueno… —Kagami desvió ligeramente la mirada y volvió a verle— E-es solo que no estaba seguro de p-poder controlarme si te seguía teniendo así —su rostro se ruborizó fuertemente por esas palabras, pero continuó hablando—. No quería que pensaras mal.

—… —Kise se le quedó mirando idiotizadamente, sin poder creerse aquello. Su pulso ya estaba acelerado y un suave rubor de suficiencia apareció en sus pómulos— Kagamicchi, de verdad puedes llegar a ser tan romántico —dijo al fin, sin burla alguna, sino de forma cariñosa.

—Cállate —gruñó Kagami, aún colorado. Luego cerró los ojos y suspiró, ya más repuesto para volver a verle—. Lo cierto es que…

—Me gustas, Kagamicchi —interrumpió Kise con una sonrisa complacida. Ya había dejado hablar mucho al pelirrojo y ahora era su turno.

— ¡! —Kagami continuó sonrojado por esas palabras, pero sintió un retortijón de vértigo en el estómago tras eso y sonrió de igual forma.

Iba a decir algo más, pero la mano del rubio le jaló para plantarle un beso con fuerza, tomando con la guardia baja al pelirrojo que se quedó impresionado unos segundos. Pero luego correspondió con ganas al beso, agradeciendo el estar hincado al lado de su cama, para así besar mejor al rubio.

Aquel ósculo era más que nada tierno y dulce, profundo sí, pero completamente sentimental. No fue necesario la intervención de sus lenguas en ello, solo bastaba con sus labios ligeramente húmedos y las caricias que ambos se daban en cada rostro.  
Y duraron bastante besándose, valiéndole un pepino a Kagami si se contagiaba de la gripe.

—Duerme conmigo, Kagamicchi —musitó Kise, ruborizado por el beso y una mirada traviesa.

—… —Kagami le miró con seriedad, mientras que el rubor en sus mejillas se deshacía poco a poco— Solo porque tengo que cuidarte —aceptó.

Ryota sonrió angelicalmente y se acomodó en el rincón de la cama, dándole espacio al pelirrojo.

—Verás que mañana amaneceré mejor.

—Entonces, dormirás en la otra habitación —Kagami sonrió, molestándolo un poco.

—Igual volvería a meterme a tu cama —Kise arrugó la nariz y se abrazó como garrapata sensual al pelirrojo una vez estuvo dentro de la cama.

—A veces pienso que todas esas veces que entraste a mi cama fue a propósito —inquirió Kagami, viendo acusadoramente al rubio.

—Hm… —Kise acarició el pecho ajeno con su dedo índice, con inocencia y sonrió.

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —Kagami pasó un brazo debajo de la cabeza del ojimiel para abrazarlo protectoramente.

—Pues no, pero… —Kise soltó una risita— Es solo que no era sonambulismo, simplemente no puedo dormir en ninguna casa ajena a menos que no abrace algo bastante grande —explicó, sin pena. Sus hermanas le habían consentido mucho de pequeño.

Kagami suspiró y luego sonrió sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, ahora ya no importa.

—Kagamicchi —llamó Kise con cierto misterio.

— ¿Qué? —Kagami bajó el rostro para verle mejor.

— ¡Te quiero! —exclamó Kise con suavidad, rozando su nariz con la ajena y sonriendo, con un pequeño rubor.

—… —Kagami frunció los labios y se avergonzó, ruborizándose completamente.

—Anda, Kagamicchi, tú también debes decir que me quieres —apremió Kise con una sonrisa inocente.

Eso solo causó que el pelirrojo se sonrojara más, con esa maldita expresión tan linda, casi se le para el… corazón.

—Duérmete primero —masculló Kagami.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —lloriqueó Kise, dramatizando, pero segundos después, adquirió una expresión bastante seria y miró intensamente al pelirrojo.

Era una expresión bastante seductora de alguna manera, diferente a la anterior, pero logró que la sangre de Kagami se encendiera, por lo que le besó nuevamente, abrazándole de la cintura con fuerza. Esta vez era un ósculo sorprendentemente apasionado. Y Kise lo correspondió con gusto, sujetando del cuello al ajeno.

—T-te vas a contagiar de la gripe, Kagamicchi —susurró Kise entre el beso, respirando del mismo aire ajeno.

—No importa —respondió Kagami, acariciándole los cabello rubios—. No me importa eso, porque te quiero.

El rubio le miró ilusionado y luego sonrió ampliamente, abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un beso más intenso que les dejó sin aire a ambos.

—De verdad…, Kagamicchi, sí puedes ser romántico pese al aspecto rudo que tienes —dijo Kise, ahora sí, acurrucándose para dormir.

— ¡Ya no digas nada y duérmete! —refunfuñó Kagami, ruborizado nuevamente.

Pensó que Kise le respondería, pero al bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta que este ya se había quedado dormido.

Kagami sonrió feliz y se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la frente al rubio con cariño.

Definitivamente las próximas clases de asesoría sí que las disfrutaría.

* * *

 _Y eso fue todo, hijos del rebaño del señor :'v. ¿Les gustó?  
Espero no haber caído en mucho OoC y si ese fue el caso, que de todos modos les haya gustado por lo menos un poco xD.  
Debo decir que adoro poner a Kuroko de cupido, ahahahahaha. _

_Amh, sé qué quizás muchas esperaban lemon, dado lo poco que hay de estos chiquillos juntos, así que quizá le agregue un capítulo extra más adelante, una continuación o bien lo dejo así, no sé, ustedes dirán(¿?)._

 _Ojalá puedan dejarme su sensual opinión tanto de la historia, así como de la ship._

 _Por ahora, eso es todo. Ya nos estaremos leyendo en mis demás fanfics que tengo por ahí :3_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
